


Comforted by you

by Finchen0123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, Cute Kids, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnant Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finchen0123/pseuds/Finchen0123
Summary: For the bottom louis fic exchange :)Harry is head over heels for Louis but Louis is a stubborn omega who refuses to be treated inferior just because of being an omega. Harry learns to be more open-minded and move past his previous beliefs where omega's serve their alpha's and through the process they begin to fall in love despite Louis being resistant.





	Comforted by you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selflovelouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selflovelouis/gifts).



> Soo... this is for the Bottom Louis Fic Exchange! 
> 
> I was sooo excited to be a part of it, it was so much fun!!
> 
> A big, fat, great, massive thank you to my lovely, wonderful beta, Katherine @Kbw01! I wouldn't have been able to do this without your help (or at least not as good ;) ), thank you so much for everything!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading. Let me please know what you think of it! :)

“Lou!” Grumbling to himself, Louis turned around, looking to his co-worker. 

“What is it?” 

Jake grinned, shrugging with his shoulders. “Sorry to interrupt you, but I need you at the counter, please.” Not able to hide his smile, Louis went to help the beta. It was the midday rush, after all. 

Humming, the two of them pushed through the rest of their shift, always bantering with another, laughing, smiling at their customers. Towards the end of their work day, Louis was alone in the front of the store while Jake cleaned up the back and put everything away. There were barely any customers anymore, so the omega was able to clean the counter and enjoy the quiet a bit. 

“Jake, can you turn up the music some? There's literally no one in the shop anyway!” His co-worker's answer went unheard, because in that moment someone entered the shop and the little bell above the door chimed. Taking a deep breath, he tried to smile at the new customer, but his breath got caught in his throat. A deep, woody smell invaded the little shop, blocking all of his senses. A tall, curly-haired alpha stood in front of him, green eyes sparkling even in the dimly lit shop and his full lips pulled in a smirk. Gulping, he cleared his throat, putting on a strained smile. 

“Hi. How can I help you?”

The alpha in front of him looked at him smugly, his eyes wandered as far across Louis as they could with the counter between them. 

“Hi, Sweetheart.” Rolling his eyes, Louis' mood turned around instantly. Just another cocky alpha. 

“What do you want?” The polite smile had long ago vanished, just an icy stare now directed at the curly-haired man in front of him. He seemed a bit taken aback by Louis' quick change in mood, but quickly recovered and ordered. Louis delivered it to their cook, not bothering with turning around to his customer until his pizza was finished. He didn't want to talk with that guy. He seemed like most of the alphas did- overconfident and so sure of themselves. 

“What’s a pretty little thing like you doing here? Don't you have an alpha you have to look after?” Every muscle in the omega’s body tensed as soon as he heard that and, with fire in his eyes, he turned around, glaring at the alpha. 

“Listen. I don't know who you think you are, but I am not some little, defenseless omega that is just going to sit around at home, pregnant and barefoot, catering to some asshole alpha's stupid wishes! So shut up, you fucking idiot!” Seething, he grabbed the finished pizza and dropped it onto the counter. “Your pizza.” The alpha looked at him, obviously stunned into silence, as he gave the money to the tiny omega, took his pizza, and nearly fled out of the shop. 

“Oh, Lou, you are just so good!” A giggling Jake came over to him, putting his arm around his friend, and grinning down at him. Snorting, Louis continued cleaning up and shook his head a bit. 

“He was just another idiotic alpha.” 

Humming, the beta helped him put everything away. “Lou, do you ever want an alpha?” Sighing, the little omega sat down and smiled sadly. 

“I don't think so.. at least, not one like that.” He stood back up, finishing everything with Jake and then closing the shop. 

“See you tomorrow, Lou!” Waving, they went their different ways. That alpha did not leave his mind on the whole way home. Sighing, he made himself something to eat and then went to have a shower. But even after, the smell of that alpha still lingered and it felt as if he was in the apartment. Shaking his head, he went into his bedroom, just wanting to sleep and forget about the guy, like always.

 

After a rough night of a lot of moving around and not sleeping enough, Louis was exhausted so, as he got himself dressed slowly, he left out the make-up and contact lenses. Rubbing his eye under his glasses, he went outside and dragged himself to the shop. 

Without really paying attention to what he was doing, he went inside and got everything ready for the day. During that time, he actually woke up a bit and as soon as he was ready, he opened the shop. Jake would be coming in a bit later today; Louis just hoped he would be here before the midday rush. Humming, he smiled at the cook and cleaned the counter one last time. It was way too early for people to actually want something from a pizza shop- only a few weird guys came in at that hour, so Louis and Jake were able to switch the morning shift all the time. Smiling to his few customers, the omega got in a happier and happier mood, having a really good day so far. 

Just a few minutes before Jake would arrive, Louis was rummaging through a cupboard, his back to the front. As he heard the bell above the door and smelled the same smell as yesterday again, his good mood flew out the window. Taking a deep breath, he turned around, raising one eyebrow. The alpha seemed as if he wanted to say something but as soon as he saw Louis, he stopped. 

“How can I help you?” Louis prompted. The tall curly haired lad gulped, staring at Louis as if he had two heads. 

“Hello?” Louis tried again. He couldn't believe it, but it seemed like the alpha in front of him actually blushed. 

“Uh- sorry.” He smiled bashfully, one dimple appearing, making him seem so nice and innocent. He ordered his pizza, then just looked the omega over again. After Louis delivered the order to the cook, he turned back around to the alpha, pushing his way-too-long sleeves up his arms, cocking his head to the side. “Is there something else I can help you with?” 

The alpha let his head fall forward, scratching his neck. “Uh, yes, actually. I'm... sorry about yesterday. I was an idiot and it was inappropriate.” 

Shocked, Louis just stared at him. An alpha actually apologized to him! Blinking, Louis tried to come up with something witty to reply, but he didn't succeed. 

“Oh... thank you...” 

Smiling, the alpha nodded his head a bit. Louis studied him for a second, then grabbed the finished pizza, which the cook had just placed in the box. 

“Here you go.” Louis smiled a little, took the money the alpha gave him, and watched him retreat. His eyes stayed where the curly lad had just stood, thinking about what just happened. 

Why was he not able to just ignore him? Without thinking about it, he took a deep breath, closing his eyes. The man did smell really good. Sighing, the omega shook his head, reorganizing a few things. He needed to busy himself or else he would go mad with thinking about the alpha. He actually didn't leave his mind all day. He went to bed, still thinking about the guy.

 

Over the next few weeks, the alpha came by the shop nearly every day, just an hour before the midday rush. With every visit, Louis got more and more comfortable around the alpha and when Harry missed a day, Louis instantly missed his smell and smile. He didn't know what was going on. Well, he kind of knew, but he tried to deny it. He didn't like an alpha. He didn’t! Especially not one that was old fashioned. 

They did talk to each other a lot more and Harry seemed to be exactly that type. Sometimes he would say things, things like ‘my friend's omega went to Italy on his own. I'm not sure I would have allowed my omega to do that…’ Louis nearly jumped over the counter that day. But the last few days, the alpha seemed to reconsider a lot of the things he believed in. He didn't say anymore of that old fashioned, dumb stuff and sometimes even asked Louis what he thought of it and if he had any experience with it. During a few of those talks, the omega had a few doubts about his intentions. But the alpha looked so sincere; his eyes were so bright, so honest. 

Sighing, Louis flopped himself on his bed, staring at his ceiling. Those eyes, that smell... he wasn't able to get them out of his mind. He felt as if the alpha was always there- constantly had the wonderful, woody smell in his nose as if he was right there. 

Grumbling, he scrubbed his hand over his face. He just wanted one day without thinking about that guy.

 

“Louis! Hi! How are you today?” Harry leaned against the counter with a big smile, dimples showing on his cheeks. 

Not being able to help himself, Louis smiled and looked up. “Hey. What's up?” 

The alpha put his arms on the counter, bending a bit closer to the omega. The latter blushed as he caught a bigger whiff of the tall lad. They talked a bit, the alpha trying to be a lot more open minded and understand what Louis saw. The omega noticed his efforts and it did something to him. His cheeks got warm and red and his smile grew without any way to prevent it every time the alpha complimented him without referring to some old fashioned stereotype. After talking for a bit, Harry had to leave for work, going with a big smile, wave, and a wink. Sighing, Louis shook his head a bit. He was so screwed.

 

The next day, Louis was quietly singing to himself while reorganizing a few things, smiling and even throwing in a few dance moves. His mood didn't budge, even as a few older alphas came in and made rude comments. And it got even better when Harry stepped into the shop. 

“Curly! Hi, how are you?” The alpha smiled at him, halfheartedly. No dimple, his eyes were a bit dull. For the first time that day, Louis' mood went down. 

“Hey, what's going on?” The taller lad shook his head, leaning against the counter. 

“Nothing, doesn't matter. How's your day going, sweetie?” But Louis wasn’t going to let that slide. He gave Harry's usual order to the cook, then gestured to the booths in the shop. 

“Go on, sit down, I’ll be with you in a second.” Harry opened his mouth, seemingly wanting to say something, and then closed it again, deciding not to. He nodded and went to the booth in the corner, further away from the others. 

As Louis came over, Harry’s gaze was transfixed on the table top, deep in thought. Letting himself down next to him, Louis gently nudged his side. 

“Come on, you can tell me. What's wrong?” The alpha looked at him, a little smile on his lips. 

“Uh... I wanted to go out tonight, with a few of my friends. A few drinks, a good time... was really looking forward. I'm normally not doing anything for my birthday, so this was quite big and important to me, you know? But they all texted or called me this morning, having emergencies or whatever more important things to tend to tonight.” He shrugged, trying to come off as unbothered. Though he did make progress with his prejudices and everything, he still thought that, as an alpha, he had to be strong and not show his emotions, especially to an omega. But although they were still practically strangers, Louis knew this was a really big deal for him. 

“Wait... it's your birthday today?” 

The omega looked at him, shocked, as the other man just nodded his head a bit.

“Why didn't you tell me! Oh my God, happy birthday!” 

Without thinking about it, he pulled Harry into an embrace, pressing them tightly together. It felt good. Natural. And this close, the alpha smelled even better, stronger. Louis automatically felt so much safer than ever before. 

Clearing his throat, he put some distance between them again. Harry looked at him, his nostrils flared a bit, his eyes a little darker than normal. They both had rosy cheeks, smiling shyly at each other. 

“So, the pizza today obviously is on the house! And as long as no other customers are coming, I'm gonna spend some time with you!” Louis grinned, getting up and going to retrieve the pizza that the cook had just finished. He came back with a Coke and a bit of Italian bread as well. “Alright, dig in!” The first genuine big smile of the day came over the alpha’s features. They ate, talked, bantered, and laughed a lot over the next few hours. Louis had to get up and tend to a few customers, but thankfully there weren't a lot of them that day. 

Harry spend nearly the whole day in the shop with Louis, becoming more and more infatuated with the tiny boy. The way he smiled, the way his eyes popped with a little bit of mascara and eyeshadow, how his lips that had a little shimmer as if he was wearing lipstick (not that Harry was staring a lot at his lips, obviously), and the way is way-too-big sweaters made him look even tinier. 

The alpha in him wanted to take him home, bundle him up in his bed, let him make his nest there, give him everything he wanted, and not let him go ever again. He blinked, trying to rid his head of that image- it was just too good. 

The omega was so fiery but it was clear that, deep inside, he just wanted to be held and cared for, at least sometimes. 

But there was a wall, a big, fat wall, with which he tried to protect himself. From what, Harry wasn't so sure. 

But he was willing to wait and get to know Louis more. He just was so interesting and full of surprises. 

Harry never would have thought that the sassy omega behind the counter he saw that first day would mean so much to him in such a short time. He smiled to himself, watching as Louis talked to a little girl, his new customer. He was so good with her. 

 

At the end of the day, Louis and his colleague had to close the shop. Trying to suppress his disappointment, the alpha stood and helped clean up and then waited for the two of them to finish closing up. 

He looked to the ground, biting his lip. “Uh, Louis... how are you getting home?” 

The smaller lad looked at him, curiously. “I'm walking, why?” 

Inside, Harry's alpha was growling. His omega was not allowed to walk the streets alone, in the cold and dark. Clearing his throat, he smiled coyly. 

“Let me take you home? If you don't want to get in my car, I could at least walk you home.” 

Louis smirked, raising his eyebrows. “Oh, you want to do that? Hm... I suppose it would be nice not to walk home for once.” 

Harry stood up straighter, grinning. “Great! Come on, let's get you home, yeah?” Laughing, Louis said bye to his colleague then went with Harry to his car, linking arms with the alpha that seemed to be literally glowing under the attention. 

Being a true gentleman, Harry opened the car door for Louis, smiling at him. The omega blushed a little as he sat down in the car and buckled himself up. 

During the drive, they softly talked to each other, the radio quietly playing music in the background. Louis was completely relaxed, enjoyed being surrounded by Harry's smell and listening to him. 

When they arrived at his flat after a short drive, Louis was reluctant to part ways with Harry. He bit his lip, looking shyly at him. “Do you- do you maybe want to come up for a bit? It's probably not the same as drinks with your friends, but maybe it's better than being alone at home...” 

The alpha smiled at him, nodding. “Yes, it would be. I would love to come up with you.” 

They looked for a parking spot and then went up to his apartment, continuing their soft talking. Louis made them tea and together they sat down on his couch. Harry was overwhelmed, everything in here was full of the omega’s smell. He inhaled deeply, trying to control himself. Louis was more than just his wonderful, lovely smell.

When they started talking, there was a bit of space between them. Not a lot, but enough to prevent them from touching in any way.

 

Beginning that day, Harry came by the shop shortly before they were closing, took Louis home, and most days went up with him just to talk and spend time with each other. 

After a week, the alpha looked at him during one of their little couch talks and smiled softly. “Hey, Louis? Would you maybe like to go out sometime?” Blinking, Louis looked at him, seeming a bit surprised. He blushed, smiling softly, brushing his fringe to the side, his hand nearly completely enveloped by the sleeve of another one of his big sweaters. 

“Uh, I'd love to, yeah, yeah, that would be great!”

They smiled at each other with big, honest, excited smiles. Soon, Harry went home with a new number finally programmed into his phone and a date for Friday night. Now, he only had to plan the perfect date.

 

The rest of the week went by in a blur but at the same time, Louis felt as if it was dragging along. 

When Friday finally came around, he was stood in front of his mirror at home, smiling at himself as he put a bit of lip balm on his lips. He packed away everything he had used and only had to wait a few more minutes before there was a knock on his front door. 

Beaming, he opened the door, blushing as he saw the alpha looking down at him with a gentle smile. 

“Hi, Louis. You look great. Here, these are for you.” He presented him with a big bouquet of flowers, roses, lilies, and many more- a lot of different shapes and colors. 

The beaming smile on Louis' face reduced itself to a fond, happy one. “Oh thank you... these are wonderful... let me just put them away. Come on in!” 

He went into the kitchen and got a vase for the flowers, setting them on his coffee table. 

Louis put on his shoes and jacket and then they went outside to Harry's car. As always, his door was opened for him and they drove while talking to each other. 

Even though they had driven around together lots of times before, there was something different this time around. They flirted- Louis was giggling and blushing and they weren't even inside the restaurant yet.

 

Harry opened both the car door and the door to the restaurant, even pulling the chair out for the omega. They sat opposite each other, studying the menu in a companionable silence. Harry ordered them some wine, as Louis didn't really know anything about them. 

After they ordered their food, Harry leaned forward, closer to the omega, smiling softly and starting up a conversation. 

The whole evening was spent getting to know the other even better, flirting, testing the waters, swapping compliments, and just enjoying their time together. Louis never had such a good date with an alpha: he never felt so good, so safe, especially for barely a few weeks of actually knowing the guy. But they just connected, right from the start. 

As they started to close the restaurant, the pair realized how long they had been there and Harry went to pay. Louis wanted to protest, but he actually really loved how Harry was caring and providing for him. He didn't want to be seen as a little, helpless omega that had to stay home and do the chores all day long, but he liked when an alpha looked after him, cared for him. It was in his nature to want a provider, a safe haven, someone who would make him feel protected. 

After he paid, Harry took his date back home and brought him up to his apartment door, where he softly smiled down. “I had a really great evening and I hope we can do this again.” 

The omega smiled, nodding. “It was great; thank you so much. I'll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” The taller lad ducked down a bit, pressing his lips softly to Louis' cheek. After a few seconds, he straightened up again and with one last, gentle smile he turned back.

Sighing, Louis went inside his apartment, leaning against his front door as soon as he had it closed again, one hand grazing his cheek where those soft lips were pressed only seconds ago. 

Still dazed, he went through his nightly routine and went to bed, smiling at the ceiling as he closed his eyes, snuggling into his blanket and falling asleep.

 

 

Over the next few weeks, they went on a lot more dates. Harry took him to the cinema, a picnic in the park, and once even invited him to his house and cooked for Louis. The omega got more and more comfortable around him; he really trusted the alpha already. After their dates they often went to Louis' to just sit on the couch and talk or watch a movie in silence. And, during those days, the space between them got smaller and smaller. 

But even though they’ve had a lot of dates already, Harry didn't initiate anything beyond a peck on the corner of his mouth. Louis was kind of relieved at that, but at the same time, he did wonder why. There was something between them, definitely. After all, neither of them stopped asking for dates or flirting with each other. 

 

Louis stared at the wall opposite the counter, propping his chin in his hand. Blinking, he turned his gaze to the door as a new customer stepped in. He smiled, standing up. “Hi, Harry!” 

The alpha strode to the counter, smiling, leaning in. “Hi, sweetheart. How was your day?” 

Blushing, Louis gave the cook a signal to start Harry's pizza and then turned to him and smiled. “Yeah, good. Yours?” 

“I missed you. Are you busy later?” Giddily, Louis shook his head. 

“No, free as a bird.” The alpha smiled cheekily at him. 

“Great. I'll pick you up after closing, take you to mine, and cook us something; yeah?” The omega beamed, nodding. 

“Sounds great!” He took the pizza from behind him, putting it in a box and giving it to Harry, who put the money down on the counter. 

“Thanks love. See you later!”

 

Smiling, Louis got into Harry’s car after he closed the shop. Harry drove them to his apartment, listening to the omega talking about his day. He loved those moments- Louis actually seemed to feel safe and comfortable around him. He was sassy, teased Harry, but more and more often he was calm. Today, like many days, he made himself tiny on Harry’s couch, cuddling into his blanket, deeply inhaling. Harry smiled, watching him for a few breaths before he joined him again.

After eating, they got settled on the couch, both with a wine glass in their hand and Harry’s blanket spread over the both of them. Over the last few weeks, the soft wool cover smelled more and more like Louis- every time he was at Harry’s he wrapped himself in it. The alpha loved how the smaller lad got comfortable at his home after just a few visits and seemed to feel at home.

“You know, I actually think this movie is really unnecessary… they shouldn’t have done a third one...” Louis pouted, sighing softly, shrugging and looking at Harry. “Where are you going?” 

Laughing quietly, the alpha went into the kitchen and came back with a tub of ice cream. Beaming, Louis sat up a bit more and made grabby hands. Harry sat down next to him and gave him the tub, along with a spoon. 

“Here. Dig in.” They ate the ice cream while watching tv, neither feeling the need to talk. Putting the empty tub on the coffee table, Louis snuggled in next to the taller lad, enjoying the warmth radiating from the alpha. Harry put an arm around him, pressing him closer. 

The omega tried to hide his smile against the alpha, then sighed and closed his eyes. Smiling down at him, the curly haired lad pulled the blanket up a bit more so that his date was nearly completely covered by it. Gently, softly, Harry pressed a little kiss on Louis’ forehead, turning off the tv and grabbing his phone. 

 

A loud ringing woke the two of them the next morning. Harry blinked blearily, fumbling around for the phone that was emitting the noise. As soon as he had his own alarm turned off, he looked around. He had fallen asleep as well, still lying on the couch. 

Louis was half on top of him with his head on the alpha’s chest. He was still asleep, looking so calm and nice. 

Softly, Harry ran his hand through his hair, deeply inhaling his scent. He was so infatuated with him. Absolutely hopeless. 

Exhaling, he tried to wake Louis up. He didn’t know when the omega had to work; he had never stayed over before. 

 

After a nice, homemade breakfast, Harry took Louis back to his so he could change and then drove him to work. He wanted to spend the whole day with him, but he had to work as well.

 

Louis spend his shift relaxed and happier than ever. He was just so content inside, so calm. He never had a night as refreshing as the last. Even on that tiny couch. With an alpha that wasn’t even his boyfriend (yet). How good was it going to be after a few months, when they were even more in sync? Louis honestly couldn’t wait for it. There was a time where that was exactly what he wanted from his life. But that was before the incident. After it, he never even thought about it again. 

Smiling, he looked at the clock- nearly done with his shift. Maybe Harry wanted to come over after work. Louis could cook something for them! He smiled big, nodding to himself. It was a good idea. He sent Harry an invitation, the last few minutes of his shift spent thinking about what to cook later.

 

“Hi Harry! Come in!” Louis beamed, hugging Harry quickly, then going back to the kitchen. “Sorry, my vegetables are still on the stove, just have to make sure they’re not burnt!” Harry smiled, took off his shoes and jacket and went into the kitchen as well. 

“It smells delicious, babe.” Louis blushed, clearing his throat softly. 

“Thanks.” They sat down together, Harry having set the table earlier, and enjoyed their time together. 

Afterwards, they settled onto the couch again, but neither made a move to turn on the tv. They just sat close, talked, cuddled a bit.

A few hours later, the conversation died down soome and Harry cleared his throat. 

“Uh, Louis… I was wondering…” Curiously, the omega looked up at him, smiling. 

“Yeah?” For the first time in the last few weeks, the alpha actually seemed nervous. 

“Uhm… I would like… I was wondering… “ He cleared his throat, sitting up a bit straighter. “Would you maybe like to be my boyfriend?...”

Louis beamed, flinging his arms around Harry’s neck, hugging him close. “Oh, I would love that, Harry... “ 

The alpha hugged him back, smiling contently. “Great.” 

He smiled, kissing Louis’ temple, then softly loosened the hug, taking the omega’s face in his hand. He smiled at him, stroking his cheeks and gazing fondly at him. Slowly, the taller leaned in a bit, softly pressing his lips to Louis’ for the first time. There weren’t any fireworks or butterflies, but it never felt more natural or better for either of them.

Smiling gently, Harry put a bit of distance between them, stroking Louis’ cheek. The omega bit his lip, his cheeks a tiny bit red. Laughing softly, the taller lad pulled him into a hug, kissing the top of his head. 

Louis sighed, cuddling closer to Harry, smiling and inhaling his scent. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening to him. He finally felt safe with an alpha!

 

Louis hummed while cleaning up his apartment, a soft smile on his lips. Harry was going to come over later and the omega hoped he would finally stay the night. The alpha was taking it really slow with him, always making sure Louis felt comfortable and he didn’t overstep any boundaries. 

When the doorbell rang, Louis quickly ran over and opened the door with a big grin. Harry smirked, kissing his cheek. “Hey, baby.” 

“Hi. Come in.”

“Thanks. These are for you.” The alpha gave him a bouquet of roses, pulling off his jacket and shoes, then going into the living room. 

Sniffing the flowers, Louis went into the kitchen, putting them in a vase and joining Harry afterwards. Harry immediately pulled him into a hug, pressing a peck in his hair. 

“How was your day, sweetie?” 

“Mhh, good. I spent the whole morning relaxing and pampering myself, then cleaned the apartment a bit. So, a really nice day.” He smiled up at his boyfriend, his eyes crinkling a bit with it.

“That’s nice to hear, darling. I’m happy you had such a great day.”

They got more comfortable on the couch, Harry lying down, pulling Louis and a thin blanket on top of himself. The couple watched a film but didn’t really pay any attention to it, instead talking quietly and exchanging soft smiles and kisses.

The alpha gently caressed Louis’ back, stroked his cheeks, peppering his whole face with kisses. Giggling, the omega tried to wiggle away but he didn’t stand a chance against his boyfriend.

 

They spent the evening like that, completely happy just to be together. At some point, Harry got them something to eat, both cuddling close again afterwards. 

 

Late that night, Louis was barely able to keep his eyes open, their talking reduced to a few whispers. 

“I should go... It’s getting late and you should sleep, babe.” Harry smiled softly, gently combing his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. 

Pouting, Louis looked at him, his cheeks dusted with a bit of red. “Well... I mean, I should go to sleep soon, yeah. But maybe… maybe you could stay here? Spend the night with me?” It was a hushed whisper, unsure, scared of a rejection. 

“Are you sure, babe?” 

“Yeah. You’re my boyfriend and I would love to spend the night with you…” 

Kissing his forehead, Harry nodded. “I would love that, too, sweetheart.” 

Louis beamed, his sleepiness disappearing a bit, replaced by excitement, happiness. He sat up, biting down on his lower lip. “So…” 

The alpha laughed softly, sitting up as well. “Let’s go to sleep, yeah?”

Together, they got ready for bed, Harry taking off his jeans before climbing into the big, fluffy bed that smelled just like his little omega. He sighed, stretching. 

Louis stood at the foot of his bed, playing with the hem of his oversized sweater, his cheeks dusted with a faint blush. Harry sat back up, concerned. “What’s up, babe? If you want me to go please say so, okay?” 

Smiling, the omega shook his head, relaxing a bit. “No, I’m just.. There’s something you don’t know yet… And I’m... kinda scared?” He whispered, swallowing. 

Harry got out of the bed, pulled Louis into his arms, stroking his back. “Babe, you don’t have to be scared, okay? I like you just as you are. I want to know everything about you, yeah? Good and bad, darling. Everything.” He smiled, kissing his forehead, letting his lips linger on his warm and soft skin. “And if you want me to do anything that helps you feel better, just name it, alright?” 

Louis breathed in deeply, a shy smile on his lips. “Okay… no, I… I think I can do it..” 

The alpha smiled, kissing his cheek one last time, then got back in bed. Louis went to his own side of the bed, licking his lips. Quickly, he stripped out of his leggings, then slipped into the bed and promptly under the covers.

They looked at each other, smiling softly. Harry extended his hand, brushing his fringe from his eyes. “Okay?” 

Louis nodded, turning off the light, slowly getting closer to the alpha. The latter gently pulled him in his arms, softly kissing him. 

“Goodnight, Haz.”

“Goodnight, babe. Sleep well.” 

They each went to sleep with a smile on their lips, cuddled close together. Louis’ face was buried in Harry’s chest, smelling the alpha with every inhale and feeling safer than ever.

 

Louis grumbled, pressing his face deeper into his pillow. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the woody smell, smiling softly. 

“Good morning, sweetie.” 

The omega opened his eyes, realizing his “pillow” was Harry’s chest, turning his head to look at the alpha with a blush coating his cheeks. 

“Hi. Did you sleep well?” Louis replied.

“Really good. I knew the whole time you were here, safe and with me…” 

Louis blushed even more, smiling brightly, pressing a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. “Breakfast?” 

Harry nodded, softly stroking the omega’s head. “Sounds like a good idea.”

Slowly, they both got up, the alpha leaving the bed first and stretching. 

Without thinking about it, Louis got up, scratching his belly and began walking out to the kitchen.

“Fuck, Louis.” He heard Harry swallow behind him, turning around confusedly. 

“What?” The alpha blinked, clearing his throat, looking at Louis with his pupils dilated. 

“Is that what you didn’t want me to see?” He licked his lips, letting his gaze wander down Louis’ body again.

“Oh.” The omega looked down as well, blushing furiously. 

“Uh, yeah…” Embarrassed, he tried to pull his sweater over his panties, scratching his head. 

Harry immediately pulled him into his arms, smiling softly. “Don’t cover yourself up baby, no need to be ashamed. You look so good in them, darling, they suit you so well.” 

With big, insecure eyes, the omega looked up at him, slowly placing his hands on the alpha’s chest. “Yeah? You think so?”

“God, yes, sweetie.” Harry pecked his lips gently, crooking a smile. “Let’s go eat, okay? So I can admire your cute little bum in these absolutely wonderful panties.” He grinned cheekily, winking. 

Louis blushed, but nodded and went into the kitchen. He still felt a bit unsure of himself, especially with Harry right behind him, but he trusted him to be honest about this. 

 

They bantered while making their breakfast, giggling, laughing, and brightly smiling at each other, simply enjoying their time together. They had breakfast on the couch while the tv stayed off, just the two of them together. 

“No, Harry, don’t!” Struggling, Louis tried to free himself, laughing loudly. “Stop it!” 

Harry didn’t let him go though, just tickled him even more, smiling down at him. 

“Please, please stop it!” Harry showed mercy and stopped, giving Louis time to breathe, grinning. 

“You alright?” 

“Yes, now that I can breathe properly again!” 

Laughing, Harry leaned down and pecked his cheek, smiling. Louis slowly calmed down a bit, breathing back to normal. “I hate you.” 

“No, you don’t.” 

“Yeah, I really don’t.”

They smiled at each other and Harry slowly sat up, helping Louis up as well. The omega promptly crawled into his lap, looping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

 

Opening the door to Louis’ flat, Harry sighed softly, smiling as he heard his little omega sing in the kitchen. 

They’ve been together for a few weeks now and both were so happy to have each other. The two of them got closer each passing day, slowly exploring and getting to know each other and their bodies better. 

He went into the kitchen, gently circling his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, kissing his neck. 

“Hi, baby.” he murmured softly. He closed his eyes, finally relaxing for the first time today.

“Hey, love. You alright?” Louis turned his head a little, kissing his alpha quickly. 

“Mhm, had a long day. But that doesn’t matter now that I’m here with you.” 

The omega smiled, looking back to the stove. “You’re a sap. Dinner is nearly ready. You wanna eat in the dining or living room?” 

“Dining. Want to talk to you. Really missed you the last two days.” 

“Aw, I missed you too.”

Smiling contentedly, Harry got two wine glasses and the already opened bottle, filling both glasses up. He handed one to Louis and they clinked them together. 

Giggling softly, his boyfriend took a sip, turning off the stove. 

“Can you get me two plates?” 

“Here you go, darling.”

They both went to sit down, talking quietly while eating and enjoying their time together. 

After dinner, they cleaned up and went to bed- Louis’ head was pillowed on Harry’s chest, the alpha playing with his soft hair, carding his fingers gently through it. 

“Hey, Harry?”

“Hm, love?”

“I- I think there’s something I have to tell you…” 

Harry looked down at him, confused. Louis rolled on top of him, so they could lock eyes while talking.

“You know, I had this whole thing against alphas going?” Harry smiled softly. 

“So it wasn’t just me being an asshole?” Louis giggled quietly at that.

“Who said there was only one reason?” He grinned, then went back to a soft smile.

“I’m trying to be serious, okay? So maybe just listen...” He dropped his gaze down to the alpha’s chest, looking at his shirt.

“A few months ago, there- there was this guy. I thought he liked me, I liked him - at least to a certain extent… We flirted, a lot, and one day he finally asked me on a date. During that time, I was still a bit unsure of myself- thought I had to act like a ‘normal’ omega, please the alphas… I didn’t really think there would be anyone who would want me if I wasn’t a pliant, little omega that just did everything an alpha wanted…” 

He snorted, shaking his head a bit. Harry didn’t really like where this was going, but if Louis wanted to tell him then he was going to be there for him and listen.

“Anyway. We went to dinner. It was a nice little restaurant, not too fancy, but private and romantic, in a way.” He sighed. 

“I really enjoyed our time there, the talking. He was a typical alpha, talking about himself all the time, mentioning how he had a nice house for his omega to look after and care for, room for a lot of kids… I wasn’t really thinking about kids or mating at that time, so it was a bit weird, but I didn’t say anything, being the good little omega I was…”

Harry started softly carding through his hair again, one arm wrapping around his waist and holding him close.

“We went on a little walk afterwards, just a bit through the park… He was a gentleman, gave me his jacket and everything. After a nice, long date, we got into his car. I thought he would drive me back home, it was only our first date after all…” 

He breathed in shakily, licking his lips, looking up to Harry with a bit of fear in his eyes. 

 

“Please promise me you won’t judge me, or hate me, or whatever.” 

Harry sat up slowly, pulling Louis as close to him as possible and circling both his arms around him. 

“I would never do that baby, I promise.”

 

Louis slowly nodded, playing with the hem of Harry’s shirt that he had borrowed. 

“He- he asked me if I wanted to go with him to his apartment. I was a bit caught off guard, so I just nodded and he drove us there. We went upstairs, he got two glasses of wine, and we sat down in his living room to talk a bit. I was pretty tired already, so I tried to drop a few hints that I wanted to leave, but he always interrupted me or put his hands on my legs to stop me from standing up.” 

Louis’ voice got a bit shaky, as did his body. He tried not to let it bother him anymore, but it just wasn’t possible. Harry’s arms and touch calmed him down a bit, at least. 

“After awhile, I got desperate and kind of scared… He got pushy, touching me all the time, getting closer to me even though I tried to put some distance between us. At some point, I just wanted to walk out, too annoyed with him and scared. He- he pulled me back, and before I knew what had happened he was on top of me, pinning me down. I- I tried to get free, get him off of me, tried to hurt him, distract him, everything...”

Louis whimpered so Harry hugged him closer, gulping. He softly stroked over his back, kissing Louis’ head.

“You can always stop baby, okay? You don’t have to continue talking about it if you don’t want to, darling.”

Louis smiled a bit, his eyes watery, and took a deep breath. 

“Thank you, Haz, but I really want you to know this. Anyway. He - he was on top of me, I wasn’t able to do anything against it… he pulled my pants down, laughing as he saw my panties… called me a slut that was just waiting to be taken, gagging for it.” 

Harry had to suppress the growl that threatened to break free, trying to concentrate on calming down the distressed omega in his arms. He hummed softly, holding him close, kissing his face, wiping away the tears that spilled out of his boyfriend’s eyes.

“He- he didn’t even undress all the way, pulling his pants down just far enough and- and then - he - he - “ Louis hiccuped, sobbing quietly.

Harry swallowed, softly guiding the omega’s head into his neck, letting him inhale his scent, hoping to calm him down. 

“I’m sorry, I- I didn’t want him to, I promise.”

 

“Shh, baby, calm down… it’s okay, it’s not your fault lovely. He was an asshole. You are not a slut, nor is your choice of clothing permission to do anything with or to you. And if I ever meet him, he’s going to regret ever laying a finger on you darling. I promise, I’m going to protect you from now on. No one’s ever going to hurt you again. And just to make this clear: I don’t want you to be a pliant, little omega if that’s not who you are. I want you to talk to me freely, honestly. Yell at me when I annoy you or do something you don’t want. Just be you, please, always.” 

Louis was still crying, but his sobs had subsided. A tiny, soft smile was on his lips. He tried to wipe his tears away, even though there were always more following.

“Thank you, Harry…” 

He kissed his cheek, then laid his head on the alpha’s shoulder, wrapping one arm around his neck to press himself close to the warm, broad chest. He never thought he would feel so safe in an alpha’s arms ever again. 

“You are so brave, baby. So, so brave. I admire you so much, darling. He did something so horrible and here you are, coming out of it stronger, more confident.” 

Louis blushed a bit, smiling softly. He didn’t say anything, just inhaled Harry’s scent, letting himself be calmed down by it. It felt so good to share that story with him.

They spent the evening close together, cuddling. There wasn’t a lot of talking, just holding each other. Louis calmed down pretty quick, getting more and more tired after all the emotional talking. 

“Hey, baby? Let’s lie down and sleep, yeah?”

 

Harry looked down, smiling softly as he saw his precious omega sleeping already. Gently, he lied down, keeping Louis on top of him and pulling the blanket over them.

Louis sighed softly in his sleep, stretching. He was nearly completely covered by the blanket- only his head was outside. Harry softly kissed his forehead, turning off the bedside lamp and going to sleep himself.

 

Louis was finally completely confident to be himself around Harry. He teased him, told the alpha when he was annoyed, and never once got scared of his boyfriend. 

 

Giggling, Louis struggled, trying to get away from the alpha. 

“Harry! Stop it!”

Harry grinned, looking down at him. He propped himself up on his hands next to the omega’s head. 

“Why? It’s so fun!”

“It’s not! I am trying to get some things done!”

Smiling, Harry leaned down a bit, pressing a soft kiss to his nose. 

“Mhh, you mean a few pieces of clothing are more important than I am?” 

“Yes, they are.” 

Acting appalled, Harry lifted himself back up and started to tickle his boyfriend again. 

“You little tease!” 

Louis shrieked, wriggling around to get away from the alpha’s hands. 

 

“That looks good, don’t you think?” Louis turned his computer screen to Harry and looked at him curiously. Harry hummed, smiling softly. 

“It would look wonderful on you, baby. I’m sure of that.” 

Louis blushed a bit, browsing further through the online shop. Harry softly carded through his hair, watching the tv while Louis finished his shopping. 

The alpha blinked as his boyfriend shut his laptop and put it on the table. 

“Done?”

“Yeah, for now.” 

Louis smiled, getting comfortable on Harry’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. The alpha also smiled, pulling him as close as possible. 

Louis exhaled contently, putting his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry’s hands softly stroked the omega’s back under his shirt; he loved how confident his boyfriend was now. 

After work, he would change into one of Harry’s shirts and wear only a pair of panties underneath. The alpha always had to hold himself back.

His hand softly caressed the edge of his soft red panties, he just couldn’t resist. 

Louis hummed, pressing himself closer to Harry’s hand. 

The alpha stopped his movements for a second, waiting for the smaller one to say or do something. 

But nothing came out of his mouth, he stayed completely still, relaxed.

Trusting.

Licking his lips, Harry gently pecked his head, continuing to caress his back. 

Louis softly carded through Harry’s hair, scratching his neck, pressing a few kisses onto his skin, a smile always on his face. 

“It’s alright, Haz. I trust you.” 

The alpha closed his eyes, smiling, and exhaled. His arms tightened around his boyfriend, holding him as close as possible. 

Slowly, his hand travelled further down, settling on the omega’s ass. He stroked the cheeks softly. His nose was pressed into Louis’ neck, deeply inhaling his addictive scent.

Harry lifted his head, gazing down at his boyfriend. His eyes were closed, a smile on his lips. 

Licking his lips, the alpha pushed Louis’ head up with two fingers, pressing their lips together. 

The kiss started soft, Harry gently put a hand on his cheek, his fingertips grazing Louis’ hairline. 

The omega moaned quietly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

They kissed for a bit longer, getting more and more heated.

Harry’s hands were under Louis’ shirt, on his back, and halfway inside his panties. He loved every bit of skin that he was allowed to touch, slowly letting his fingers wander down farther.

“Take me to bed?”

Gulping, Harry nodded slightly, slowly getting up with Louis in his arms. He placed some more little kisses on his neck, carefully walking to the bedroom. 

He lowered him onto the sheets, climbing on top of him. 

Louis smiled up at Harry, feeling safe and protected under his alpha, only seeing, smelling, and feeling him. 

They continued kissing. Harry pushed his omega’s shirt up, lifting himself up a bit to take it off. 

He caressed every inch of newly exposed skin with his fingers and his mouth, lovingly exploring all of his body. 

He licked his lips, looking up to Louis, and hooked his fingers into the waistband of the panties.

“As much as I love seeing you in those, I would love to see you without them even more, baby.”

Blushing, Louis smiled, nodding. 

“Well then, take them off.”

Harry smiled, pulling them down. He nuzzled his face into Louis’ hip, inhaling his strong scent there and groaning softly.

“You smell so good, baby...” 

A soft whimper was heard, the omega quickly becoming more and more aroused. 

With a lot of willpower, Harry lifted himself back up and got up completely. 

Louis whined, looking up at him, confused. The alpha gently carded his fingers through Louis’ hair. 

“Shh, sweetheart; calm down. I’m just getting undressed, darling.”

Blinking slowly, the omega did as asked, smiling a bit. 

Harry quickly took off his clothes and crawled back on top of Louis who instantly relaxed, smiling happily. 

“Oh, darling… you are so beautiful.” 

Louis blushed, smiling up at his boyfriend, and gently pulled him down to kiss him. 

Harry stroked his sides, his fingertips grazing up and down the omega’s body, eliciting goosebumps and a low whimper. Louis tried to chase the soft touches, stretching up and pressing himself closer to the alpha. 

As their bodies touched, skin on skin, both of them let out a moan and Harry pressed down against his omega a bit more. 

It was slowly getting more and more heated, their kisses and touches desperate as they explored each other’s bodies. 

Gently, Harry let his hand wander to Louis’ back, inching down bit by bit until he could grab his ass.

The omega whimpered, pressing himself closer to Harry’s hand, letting his head fall back, his mouth opened a bit, panting.

Harry softly stroked his cheeks, his fingers wandering closer and closer to Louis’ hole. He could already smell the slick, how there was more and more with each passing second. 

Inhaling deeply, the alpha growled lowly, his eyes closed, completely focused on his omega and his sweet, sweet smell, letting his finger enter him gently. 

Louis gasped, clawing at Harry’s back, getting goosebumps all over his body. 

“Oh - oh, Harry..” 

Harry didn’t move his finger for a bit but kissed Louis’ neck, completely in tune with him, noticing every little move and muscle twitch.

As soon as he did move, Louis tensed up, whimpering lowly. 

“Shh, baby. You’re alright... It’s all good.”

Louis opened his eyes again, looking in his alpha’s eyes. He smiled, relaxing slowly again. He carded one hand through Harry’s long hair, nodding lightly. 

“You are so good, darling. Such a good omega, my good, perfect omega.” 

Louis whined, closing his eyes, now trying to get Harry’s finger deeper inside. 

Harry slowly kissed down his body, his free hand stroking Louis’ thighs, softly caressing them. 

He placed a kiss on both thighs, kissing and licking the sensitive skin there. He got to the place where he was connected with Louis, where his finger was still inside of him. 

The scent of Louis’ slick was so unbelievably good and so strong, the alpha couldn’t resist- he had to taste it. 

He licked around his finger slowly, collecting the slick that was there. A low grumble emitted from his chest. 

Louis cried out, grabbing Harry’s hair, his eyes rolling back. 

Harry continued licking, absolutely loving his omega’s taste. He never wanted to stop. soo

After some time, Louis was relaxed enough so Harry inserted another finger, stopping every so often to let Louis get accustomed to the new feeling. 

To distract him from it, Harry kissed every inch of skin he could reach, a few times licking and sucking. 

Louis looked down at the alpha. His hair was starting to become matted to his forehead, his eyes were glassy, and his lips bitten red and shiny.

Slowly, Harry crawled up Louis’ body again, kissing his neck softly.

“Okay?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

Harry smiled, pulling his fingers out gently.

“You can say stop at any time and we will stop, okay baby?”

Louis nodded, wrapping one leg around Harry’s hip, inhaling deeply. 

“I know. I trust you, Harry.” 

Leaning down, Harry kissed him gently, lovingly. He slowly stroked the omega’s thigh that was around his hip, pressing himself deeply into Louis, groaning as he felt the tight heat wrap around his cock.

Louis tensed up for a short time, but Harry continued to kiss and caress his skin, whispering fond, relaxing words. 

“You feel so good baby. You are such a good boy, darling.”

 

Whimpering, Louis slowly relaxed, blushing a bit. He looked up at the alpha looming over him, kissing the corner of his mouth.

Harry took that as an invitation to move, slowly circling his hips, pressing deeper into the omega until he was fully inside of him.

Louis breathed harder, arching of the bed. His body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his eyes closed, and his head leaned back. 

Groaning, the alpha lowered his face to Louis’ neck, licking and kissing the skin there, while moving his hips slowly, rocking deeply into him.

They enjoyed every little movement, every second they were together. Every brush of skin on skin fueled a fire deep inside of them, fueled their affection and lust.

Harry continued kissing and petting Louis’ skin, always making sure the omega felt good and was enjoying it as much as he was. 

He pushed his hips closer to Louis, getting a bit faster, sloppier.

“Oh darling, you feel so good, shit, baby. My sweet little omega...” 

Louis whimpered, looking up at him through glassy eyes. He was completely relaxed and loving every second of it, every push of Harry’s hips.

They slowly got more comfortable, braver with each other. Louis scratched over Harry’s back, his own arching off the bed. More and more sounds escaped from his lips. The alpha loved every moan; every sense was completely focused on his omega, nothing else existed in that moment. 

Harry pushed deep inside his omega, the tight heat around his cock way too good to concentrate on anything else. 

“Babe… darling, I’m gonna come soon… do you want me to knot you? Or not?” 

“Yes, yes, please, knot me, please, Alpha.”

Harry growled lowly, looking at his omega with dark eyes, drinking in how he looked- wrecked and sweaty. 

His moves got a bit rougher, pushing as deep as possible as the knot formed at the base of his cock, making Louis let out a loud moan followed by a whimper.

The omega clenched around him, trying to pull him closer with his legs and arms, his nails leaving deep, dark red marks over his alpha’s back, loud moans leaving his mouth. 

He wasn’t aware of anything else around them, only concentrating on the feeling of the big alpha cock inside of him, how he moved, how deep he pressed inside, and how good it felt. 

Harry’s thrusts got frantic, only pushing inside a few more times before he started grinding inside, moving his hips in circles. Every muscle was tensed up, his posture rigid, only one aim on his mind: knotting the gorgeous omega underneath him. 

Soon, the alpha stilled his hips as his knot expanded more and lock them together. Harry groaned loudly, breathing harshly, burrowing his head in Louis’ neck. 

The omega clenched around the knot, crying out in ecstasy as he came. 

 

He slowly came down from his high, blinking owlishly. Harry had rolled them around, so he wasn’t crushing Louis while they were tied together. 

Blinking, the omega stretched a bit, smiling. A soft whimper escaped his lips as he felt another wave of come from the alpha. 

He looked up at Harry from where he was laying on his chest, kissing his cheek softly. 

The alpha smiled, stroking Louis’ back gently. He had the duvet pulled up over them, keeping Louis warm, cosy, and safe.

“Hey, darling. How are you feeling?” 

“So good, Harry.”

Louis smiled, completely relaxed and very happy. He never thought he would ever enjoy sex so much again. 

“That’s good, sweetie.”

 

Harry pushed himself up a bit, kissing his omega’s cheek softly. 

They didn’t talk a lot, simply enjoying their time together while waiting for Harry’s knot to go down. 

They cuddled as Louis dozed on the alpha’s chest a bit, a smile on his lips. Harry watched him, softly stroking his hair and playing with the strands a bit. 

 

After his knot deflated, the alpha slowly got up with Louis in his arms, keeping him close to his chest while walking them into the bathroom.

The omega sighed, wrapping his arms and legs around Harry and enjoying the deep rumble that the alpha emitted to keep him calm.

Harry started the shower, stroking Louis’ back while waiting for the water to heat up. 

He stepped under the water spray when it was warm enough, grabbing the body wash from the counter on the way. 

He made it complicated for himself by never letting go of Louis.

“Let me down, so you can shower!” 

“No. First, I’m gonna look after you- make sure you’re warm, clean, and happy, Omega.”

Louis blushed, smiling softly. 

“You are… incredible, Haz. Really incredible.” 

Harry preened, smiling big, his dimples displaying themselves. With a bit of concentration, he put a bit of body wash onto Louis’ shoulder, gently lathering him up. He repeated it with the shampoo as well and only when Harry deemed him clean enough did he set him down. 

Louis giggled, kissing Harry’s cheek. 

“Thank you, Alpha.” 

Harry preened, happy with himself for making his omega happy, while the latter cleaned him up now. The alpha watched him, smiling gently. 

 

After their shower, Harry wrapped Louis in the softest towel he could find, kissing his forehead and gently pushing him back into the bedroom. 

Quickly, he dried himself, walking after Louis, who stood in front of the closet, humming to himself.

Harry smiled, standing behind him, kissing his neck softly. 

“You want some clothes, darling?” 

Harry stepped around him, pulling out a hoodie he wore a lot and a pair of his smaller joggers. He gave them to Louis, kissing his cheek. 

“I’ll wash your stuff later, baby, okay?” 

Louis hummed, nodding. He enjoyed being spoiled by his alpha like that. Quickly, he pulled the clothes over his body, inhaling deeply as the hoodie went over his face. It smelled so good.

Both items were way too big for Louis, but he loved how he could pull the sleeves down so he had cute little sweater paws and how his feet were completely covered by the joggers. He felt so small and loved.

The alpha pulled some clothes on himself then looped his arm around Louis, guiding him to the living room. 

He led the omega to the couch, pushing him down softly. 

“Do you want some tea, darling? Or coffee?”

He put a blanket over Louis as he asked, smiling softly at him. 

“I would love a tea.”

The omega smiled up at him, his eyes sparkling. 

Harry came back with two cups, sitting down next to Louis. 

They cuddled close together under the blanket, the omega’s legs over Harry’s thighs and his head on the alpha’s broad shoulder.

They talked quietly, just enjoying each other’s company. Harry pressed soft kisses to Louis’ cheeks, forehead, and neck. 

 

After some time, Louis fell asleep, pressed close to Harry. The alpha just looked down at him, smiling softly. 

He could imagine this as his everyday situation- he would come home after a long day at work, his omega already waiting for him, greeting him, telling him about his own day, about his work. They would cook and eat, then watch something on tv while they cuddled, talking quietly to each other. Louis would fall asleep, pressed close to Harry, a smile on his lips. He would do anything to make his omega smile everyday. 

Softly, he kissed Louis’ forehead, stroking over his back, and smiled into the omega’s hair. They didn’t know each other for a very long time, but it was enough. Enough for Harry to know that this sweet, little omega in his arms that already trusted him with everything he had was the love of his life, his everything. 

 

 

“Papa, Daddy!”

Harry blinked, sitting up quickly, trying to quiet his excited kids down a bit. He got up carefully, kissing his omega’s forehead gently and going downstairs with his little troublemakers.

“Alright, darlings- why are you up and about? And what are you so excited about?” 

“It snowed, daddy! Can we go outside and build a snowman? Please daddy, pretty please!” 

Laughing, Harry shook his head, smiling down at his two little kids.

“First, we have to eat breakfast. And then we can go outside, when you’re both dressed properly for the weather.”

His kids cheered and went into the kitchen. The alpha followed, knowing he had to cook something up for them. 

 

“Smells delicious down here. What are you making, my dear alpha?”

“Mh, breakfast, my lovely little omega. Our kids want to go outside later, so they need a lot of energy, don’t they?”

“Yes, daddy! So we can make lots of snowmen and have a snowball fight!”

Smiling broadly, Louis wrapped his arms around his mate, kissing his cheek. He received a soft peck in his hair and an arm wound around his middle, the adjoining hand gently stroking over his little baby bump. 

Sighing, the omega watched Harry cook, just wanting to be close to his alpha.

They ate breakfast together, the kids talking a mile a minute about things they wanted to do in the snow and their parents just listening fondly to them, exchanging loved up gazes. 

 

As the little ones played in the garden, Louis stood in front of the window, a cup of tea from his mate in his hand, the latter wrapped around his back, focused on their youngest, unborn baby. He talked to it, his hands under the omega’s - well, Harry’s - shirt, caressing the skin where their third child was lying underneath.

Louis breathed in deeply, closing his eyes, letting himself be held by his mate, enjoying his presence, his touches, his voice and his smell. Nothing could calm him down more than the familiar scent of his alpha. 

Both of them never thought they could ever be this happy with another person, yet here they were.

Happily together, forever and always.


End file.
